New Powers
New Powers is a short story written by that revolves around Kaiden and his newfound access to Hyper Mode, along with exploring more of him as a character. Plot Kaiden's phone's alarm is going off at his bedside within his apartment, at 9:00 am. It looks much different compared to how it looked in Ascerth: One Year Later, looking more like a modern-day apartment than one in a more medieval society, likely due to Ascerth now adopting more advanced technology ever since the invasion by the Circle of Shadows. As Kaiden gets out of bed, he looks towards Elina, who's still asleep (albeit grumbling slightly due to the sound of the alarm), and smiles. Kaiden (to himself): You need the extra sleep more than I do. Kaiden walks over to the window, looking out at the city of Xastil with a smirk on his face. No longer did he really have to fight anymore. Ever since the Buzokai incident, he'd settled down more or less, largely due to the fact that, well, he was due a kid soon. Some time later, Kaiden is now changed into some more casual clothing, but before he leaves, he notices that the Hyper Mode orb he obtained a few months ago is rolling towards him. Chuckling, he grabs it and puts it in his pocket before leaving the apartment, being careful not to wake up Elina. Before he closes the door, he looks to her, smiling, before shutting it. Kaiden (to himself): Looks like it's time to take advantage of this time off. ---- Kaiden is walking through the streets of Xastil, looking around at the buildings. The city had changed drastically since his first visit to it. As he nears a local coffee shop, he notices a massive line, groaning as he looks on. Kaiden (to himself): Great. Where else am I supposed to get coffee? Suddenly, and for some weird reason, a voice begins to speak in Kaiden's head. ???: You could always try the Starbucks downtown. Apparently the company's expanding its operations here. Kaiden suddenly expresses a face of shock as he looks around nervously. Kaiden: Wh...who said that? Nobody is nearby. Kaiden seems confused, but keeps walking. ???: Turn into that alley there. I can explain everything. Kaiden once again seems shocked, but turns into the alley, sitting down in the process. Kaiden: So who are you? ???: The orb in your pocket. I figured now would be a good time to explain what's going on. Kaiden: Go ahead I guess. ???: My name is Katsura. I'm a spirit of sorts that, well, chose to inhabit your Hyper Mode orb. Kaiden: Seems weird. Then again I'm still learning about these things. Is this a usual procedure? Katsura: No, actually. When this orb first reached the planet, I was the first to find it at its landing site. I used to be a magical spirit before entering the orb and, well, I sensed an extraordinary amount of energy coming from it. Kaiden: Tamasha said the same thing. Katsura: I also sensed that the orb was tied to someone who didn't live on the continent, and as such I felt an obligation to protect it and ensure it made it to you. Kaiden: That makes sense. So I guess that's why the orb drifted towards me in the cave? Katsura: No, actually. That's an inherent behavior of the orb's energies. But I guess it worked to our advantage, eh? Kaiden: Well, Hyper Mode for me felt addicting, but powerful. I guess it's one of those things that has a cost tied to it. Katsura: You could say that. But don't worry, I'll help you manage this kind of stuff. Kaiden: That sounds good. Anyways, I'm gonna go get that coffee. As Kaiden keeps walking, he thinks to himself. The fact that he was chosen to have a Hyper Mode orb makes him something of a big deal. Something he never expected. He never really sought that, and simply fought for what he believed was right. Kaiden: So how much do you know about me Katsura? Katsura: Well, you seem like someone who's had situations thrust upon him that he didn't want. Kaiden: Yeah, that sums it up essentially. It's like the universe is determined to prevent me from simply settling down. Katsura: I get that. You just want peace. Kaiden: Even more so considering the fact that I've got a special someone and a kid soon. Katsura: Love does that to you. But hey, we don't have much in the way of conflicts for now. Kaiden True. I still want to learn how to properly harness Hyper Mode though. In case something does happen. Katsura: That's a good way of approaching it. ---- Kaiden returns to his apartment to find that Elina is awake, coffee cup in hand. He sits next to her as he puts his arm around her shoulder, the two of them smiling intently. Kaiden: How'd you sleep? Elina: Really well actually. So glad we've got this time together. Kaiden: Me too. I've been really happy lately. If you asked me if I could see myself sitting in an apartment with a significant other a few years ago, I would've said no. But hey, it happened. Kaiden pauses briefly as Elina smiles in response. The two of them seem very happy together. Kaiden: Anyways, there's something I discovered on the way to get coffee. You know that Hyper Mode orb I obtained a few months ago in Buzokai? Elina: Yeah, what about it? I'm fascinated by the thing honestly. Kaiden: Well, as it turns out, there's a...spirit inside it. And they can talk to me. Elina: Like a full-blown magical spirit? Kaiden: Apparently. So it turns out I've got some help when it comes to using Hyper Mode again. Elina: You say that as if you'll be using it again. Kaiden: That's a good point. Let's just enjoy the peace we've got now. Trivia *The existence of a spirit inhabiting Kaiden's Hyper Mode orb was inspired by that of Navi from The Legend of Zelda. Category:Stories Category:Ghostrealm Stories